Buscandote
by brenda cullen
Summary: que pasaria si bella despues de que edward la deja en luna nueva decide buscarlo,con se encontrara edward dentro de unos años?
1. plan

Te amo-fue lo último que dijo la persona de mi sueño me levante enojada por el despertador-nmaldito despertador-dije mi madre me llamo unas tres veces así que baje las escaleras, de mal humor-bella ya debes dejar de pensar asi, sabes que no va a regresar. Asentí y me dirigí al baño me cambie el piyama y me dispuse a ir a la escuela.

Busque mi horario y me fui a mi primera clase, en el camino me choque con alguien, mire así arriba y ahí estaba el Jacob –gracias por venir Jacob eres un gran amigo-dije antes de abrazarlo él me correspondió algo triste. Sabia porque era pero no podía hacer nada al respecto-gracias por venir de vuelta, nos vemos en el almuerzo Jacob-le dije me dirigí a mi clase y me dedique a pensar en cómo recaudar el dinero.

DOS Semanas después

Bella, estás segura?-lo mire y asentí, el ingreso al avión con las maletas yo me dirigí a Alaska supuestamente ,pero a donde en realidad iba era a Italia a buscar a los cullen,pero para encontrarlos debería ir con los vulturis, Jacob no sabía que iba a iba a convertirme tampoco que lo traía para que Alice no me viera pero no iba a decírselo. No me di cuenta cuando el avión aterrizo en Italia…..

Aquí vamos bella solo abre la puerta y habla con ellos me alenté y en es instante una chica de pelo rubia con ojos rojos me miraba y dijo-bienvenida veremos si acedemos a tu petición…..

si les gusta lo sigo bessos comenten


	2. EL

Segui a la chica hasta donde estaban los supuestos vulturis-es un gusto tu visita-dijo uno de los que estaban sentados en la silla-soy aro,ellos son marcus y caius-dijo mirandome con los ojos rojos como la sangre-hola ,soy bella y quiero pedirles un favor-este me miro con mas atencion, y dijo-prosige-la parte dificil convencerlos-quiero que me transformen en vampiro-dije al ver que nadie raccionaba segui-necesito hacerlo,quiero ser inmortal y se que ustedes pueden darme la inmortalidad prometo servirles si me transforman-aro parecio meditarlo y dijo-accedere a tu peticion con una condicion-lo mire atenta y dijo-quiero que seas parte de la guardia-yo senti y el se adelanto-porque trajiste aun licantropo?-me pregunto yo lo mire sin saber que contestar -tengo planes propios-le dije el sonrio y dijo-dimitri procede,acto seguido mi vista se nublo y no senti nada mas solo un punzante dolor en el cuello el cual era provocado por un vampiro ,poco a poco fui quedando inconsiente aunque no veia nada el dolor era insoportable queria morir,queria que mi corazon parara de latir de una vez.

Desperte y mire a mi alrededor mi oido escuchaba todo ,podria escuchar hasta una ahuja cuando se a aro quien me sonria es su manos tenia una capa negra,la tome y me la puse acto seguido aparecio jacob en la puerta esto no lo habia planeado-bella-dijo e inmediatamente empezo a gruñir y se transformo en lobo aro hizo un gesto con la mano que basto para que jane utilizara su don el cual parecia provocar dolor-que tipo de don tiene ?-le pregunte a aro este me sonrio y dijo-aplica dolor con solo pensarlo es como si te quemaras por dentro-explico,yo me empeze a preocupar no podian matar a jacob ,lo necesitaba ademas es mi amigo-basta,aro dile que pare, lo necesito-dije el me miro confundido y llamo a jane-jane,es suficiente-dijo tome a jacob del brazo y lo ayude a levantarse rapidamente lo saque del lugar claro que me quede en las sombras-bella,como pudiste?-me grito ahora mas calmado y en forma de humano-jacob tu no entiendes yoo...-no pude proseguir por que el hablo-yo queria ser un chupasangre, eso querias decir¡¿para que me trajiste?-yo lo mire y dije-porque eres mi amigo-el me miro y desvio su mirada-no era tu amigo,me traisionaste-dicho esto se alejo por el sol para que no pudiera seguirlo si pusiera llorar lo haria,pero como no podia simplemente me adentre a donde estaba todos los vulturis,sin jacob lo mas problable era que alice me viera lo mejor seria lograr que jacob se quede pero no iba a hacerlo mire a aro y decidi consultarle-hay alguna forma de que alice cullen no se entere que me uni a ustedes?-le pregunte el volteo la mitad de la cara y dijo-de donde conoces a los cullen?-habia metido la pata -de forks ellos eran misamigos-dije este se volteo completamente y dijo -por eso sabias donde encontrarnos?-yo asenti y no dijo nada mas-porque no fueron ellos los que te transformaron?-lo mire y decidi contarle todo.

Habian pasado dos dias desde que me habia transformado en vampira,aro me cito asi que me adentro a donde se encontraba el pero para mi sorpresa frente a mi estaban 5 personas ,en realidad vampiros uno parecia un oso gigante este estaba abrazado a una chica muy delgada y con faciones de angel tenia el pelo corto y sus mechones apuntaban en diferentes direcciones,luego estaba un rubio altoque estaba abrazado a una chica pelirojo muy bonita,ella me haci sentir inferior y el ultimo era de pelo rubio y desordenado tenia un peinado parecido al de edward sus ojos eran dorados tambien y sus faciones eran hermosas-bella,ellos son los salen-dijo yo les sonrei y aro prosiguio-ella,es ana y el es eliot-dije mientras señalaba a la primera y al segundo-ella es rosario y el es jackson-dijo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja y al rubio-y el el es hector-lo mire y el me sonrio de lado-bella quiero que convivas con ellos por un tiempo ellos viven en alaska-finalizo,yo lo mire y dije-para que?no se supone que debia servir a la guardia?-el me miro y dijo-lo haraz pero a su debido tiempo por ahora quiero que vivas con ellos-asenti y sali asia mi habitacion para empacar ,una vez terminado de empacar ,nos dirigimos al aeropuerto ninguno era muy sociable asi que no hable con ninguno hasta que sono mi telefono me sorprendi mucho no podia ser el …...

_**QUE DICEN LES GUSTO?SI LES GUSTA LO SIGO BESOS PLIS COMENTEN NO SE VAN A ARRRPENTIR SOLO TIENEN QUE TOCAR UN BOTON BSS.**_


	3. mi nueva familia y mi  vieja familia

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto ninguno era muy sociable así que no hable con ninguno hasta que sonó mi teléfono me sorprendí mucho no podía ser el…...

Bella pov.

No, no podía ser el. Atendí el teléfono y dije-hola-del otro lado de la línea alguien contesto-¿bella como que te secuestraron?-dijo Charlie del otro lado de la línea,-papa no pasa nada, estoy bien, tengo que cortar –dije al ver a hector mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y al mismo tiempo dolido. Corté el teléfono y dijo-no deberías hablar con tu padre, lo mejor sería que el creyera que tu estas muerta, ¿sabes? con los vulturis no podrás visitarlos además no creo que te controles-lo mire y era muy hermoso, tenía una sonrisa perfecta, me mordí el labio y dije-tal vez pero es mi única familia, y no quiero perder el contacto-finalice el me sonrió y dijo-pues nosotros también somos tu familia ahora-dijo juguetonamente, en ese momento mire mi reloj y dentro de poco saldría el avión.

Mire la casa al parecer, tenían más que una similitud con los cullén-hector ¿crees que a tu familia le agrade?-el me sonrió y dijo-es nuestra familia ahora ¿lo recuerdas?-yo le dedique una sonrisa tímida y entramos a la casa esta tenía una escalera caracol de color negro ,todo tenía un aspecto moderno-René ya llegamos-dijo ana, en ese momento bajo una chica de pelo rubio ojos dorados y figura delgada-bella, ella es René mi madre ahora también tuya-dijo hector mientras me sonreía mire a René-Un gusto-dijo mientras me abrazaba. Le sonreí y ella miro a hector-¿querida cuál es tu plan de comidas?, ¿serás de comer humanos o animales?-me pregunto sin dejar de mirar a hector-animales-afirme, hector me sonrió y luego hablo-cerca de aquí hay otro clan de vampiros, pronto los conocerás-dijo, lo mire esperanzada de que digiera que eran los cullén-¿quieres conocerlos?-me pregunto yo asentí y él me sonrió-no son muy recientes, tienen años de antigüedad-lo mire fijamente y el prosiguió-son vegetarianos y tienen similitudes con esta familia-finalizo yo le sonreí y él me dijo-te mostrare tu cuarto aunque no creo que lo vayas a usar-me sonrío yo le mire idiotizada y luego reaccione-¿qué fue de tu vida como humano?-dije tratando de cambiar de tema, él se tensó en ese instante-si no quieres contármelo está bien –le dije el me miro y dijo- te lo contare más tarde total tenemos tiempo ilimitado-me dijo ahora más tranquilo. Ana apareció por las escaleras-hector a que no sabes lo que vi en ella-dijo mirándome-ana que te dije de andar husmeando en la cabeza de las demás personas-ella lo mire con cara de perrito mojado y luego prosiguió-en fin ella salió con un vampiro en su época de humana, es mas fue atacada por dos vampiros, esté la dejo y ella decidió buscarlo pero para eso decidió acudir a los vulturis-finalizo el me miro a triste yo le mire y en ese momento odio mucho a ana, logro que hector me mira con tristeza-lo lamento no debí meterme-dijo ana, en verdad se sentía mal al parecer ya que estaba triste. De repente eliot estaba ahí abrazando a ana y ella se calmo y hector me sonrío-por eso estabas interesada, tranquila está todo bien bella-le sonreí y de repente bajaron rosario y jackson tomados de la mano-las denalli vendrán a vernos dicen que tienen que presentarnos a alguien-dijo rosario con una sonrisa en la cara. Hector se tenso en ese instante y me tomo del brazo-acompáñame a cazar-dijo relajando su cara y sonriéndome yo asentí. Salimos corriendo hacia al bosque, cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca de los animales hable-hector ¿Por qué me sacaste de la casa?-el sin mirarme, empezó a tensarse- ana ve el pasado de las personas, eliot por su parte tiene un don raro el es un rastreador, jackson es muy bueno en batalla pero no tiene ni un don y rosario simplemente no tiene ningún don al igual que Carlos y René-lo mire intentando comprender-¿eso que tiene que ver?-pregunte exaltada, el me miro y contesto-veras, te saque de la casa por las denalli, ellas iban a traer a los cullén…..-finalizo, esa noticia me intacto-debemos irnos!-le grite, el solo me miro con cara triste y asintió, nos dirigimos corriendo hacia la casa, cuando nos encontramos cerca distinguí a rosalie y a emmett junto a una chica. Me situé a su lado-es imposible-dijo rosalie llamando la atención de todos haciendo que se voltearan a mi Alice se me abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo-bella!-grito, yo mire a esme y carlise quienes me sonreían, jasper parecía sentirse culpable-aléjate de mi Alicia-le dije ella se separo y me miro con tristeza-ustedes me abandonaron recuerdan se llevaron todo cuando se fueron no puedes pretender que te perdone-le dije ella abrazo a jasper y escondió su rostro en su pecho,Edward de inmediato apareció delante de mío-bella no debes enojarte con ellos hazlo conmigo-dijo con su voz aterciopelada-tu no me das ordenes, me dejaste no me amabas es mas no te importo llevarte mi corazón-el me miro con tristeza-bella –me llamo Alice, me voltee hacia ella-no te vi transformarte-dijo yo le sonreí y dije-pues entonces todo salió bien ,que disfruten su estadía-dije y luego me adentre a la casa con hector-discúlpame por tratarte así-le dije él ,me sonrío y me abrazo-bella tu me importas-me dijo yo sonreí y conteste-tu también me importas mucho hector-escuche un gruñido de afuera de seguro era Edward.

Alice pov

No podía creerlo bella estaba transformada y muy cambiada era lamentable-Edward contrólate-le dijo jasper arto de su emociones-¿Cómo pudo?-dijo yo lo mire y entonces salió una chica de pelo corto con cara de ángel a recibirnos-hola soy ana, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo yo la mire y le sonreí falsamente no tenía ganas para ser amable estaba deprimida-si les interesa saber yo sé como logro que la transformaran-todos , la miramos y ella prosiguió-fue con los vulturis-dicho esto nos abrió la puerta de la casa Edward se adentro como si nada y empezó a buscar a bella, el se quedo perplejo al ver a bella salir toda mojada de la cocina riéndose con el chico ese hector. Respiro hondo varias veces, y dijo-bella tenemos que hablar-ella inmediatamente se volteo hacia nosotros- ¿es algo que me interese? Porque estoy muy ocupada para idioteces-un chico grandote bajo por las escaleras y me miro y luego a mi familia-soy eliot –dijo y directamente se dirigió a la cocina-bella debemos hablar-volvió a repetir Edward algo frustrado. En ese momento tuve una visión

Bella se encontraba con hector sentados en el bosque abrazados él le susurraba algo al oído y de repente la visión cambio de lugar estaban en su casa sentados en sillón y ella tenía un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.

Edward fulmino con la mirada a hector y se acerco hasta bella, la tomo del brazo y la saco de la casa, hector iba a seguirlos pero ana lo detuvo-no pasara nada tranquilo hec-él le sonrió y luego nos miro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Bella pov.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque-bella yo te….

Espero que les allá gustado. Si les gusto comenten que chusma es ana ¿No? Que le habrá dicho Edward a bella? Besos cuidensen


End file.
